Pokra
Pokra is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first inroduced in the 7.5.1 update. It is a seasonal plant, being the featured plant of Pokra's Party Season. She is a melee plant like Bonk Choy, attacking zombies by poking them when they come near, slowing them in the process. As Pokra continues to attack, her attack speed will increase. After attacking at maximum attack speed for a short time, Pokra will then launch a piercing projectile similarly to Cactus, with said projectile slowing all zombies it hits. After that, Pokra will rest for a couple seconds before attacking again. Origins Pokra is based on Abelmoschus esculentus, otherwise known as okra or lady's fingers. Pokra's name is a portmanteau of okra, the plant it is based on, and poke, the method Pokra uses to attack zombies. Almanac entry *'Detail in this board and under the board is all of Pokra's almanac' Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Pokra will launch three projectiles that do 500 DPS and also slow zombies down for ten seconds. Spear-mint effect When boosted by Spear-mint, Pokra's melee attacks do an additional 240 DPS, her main projectile will do an additional 600 DPS, her Plant Food projectile will do an additional 1400 DPS, she will shoot six projectiles regardless of what level she's at, and all of her attacks will slow down zombies permanently. Level upgrades Strategies For a close-ranged plant, Pokra is easily the most self-sufficient one available. Not only is Pokra's DPS unprecedented, especially when compared to other melee plants (a level 1 Pokra can single-handedly defeat infinite Buckethead Zombies in her lane, with three Pokras in a lane being capable of handling Gargantuars), but the slow she provides is also useful in both stalling out zombies as well as keeping herself alive. Thanks to her relatively low sun cost and quick recharge, Pokra is extremely easy to spam, and can easily hold of hordes of zombies all by itself, with little difficulty. Pokra is self-sufficient enough that using a Wall-nut isn't required, as Pokra generally kills most zombies before they reach her, let alone the Wall-nut. Pokra synergies quite well with Blastberry Vine, as the extra defense and attack that Blastberry Vine provides does not taking up any extra space ahead of Pokra. Because of Pokra's high DPS, she also makes for a good choice at dealing with octopuses from the Octo Zombie, as just one of her attack cycles can break through an entire octopus. Pokra is also exceptionally good at levels where the player can't spend more than a certain amount of sun, since she is cost effective. As Pokra's slow is the same effect as Stallia's, Pokra synergizes excellently with both fire based plants such as Pepper-pult and Fire Peashooter, as well as ice based plants such as Winter Melon easily fitting into any strategy. Pokra itself is not invincible however. Like most other close-ranged plants, she cannot deal with being attacked from range, and thus zombies such as the Wizard Zombie (and to a lesser extent the Octo Zombie and Hunter Zombie, as their attacks can be dealt with by other Pokra), the Jester Zombie while it's reflecting projectiles, the Turquoise Skull Zombie, and if placed too far away, the Boombox Zombie can all give Pokra trouble. Pokra is also not a great pick against Chicken Wrangler Zombies or Weasel Hoarders, as the critters they release can overwhelm Pokra as she is resting between attacks. Pokra is also weak to zombies that sneak up behind her, either through Pteros, or Prospector Zombies. Dinosaurs can often move the zombies right on top of the Pokra, thus preventing her from spacing herself against the incoming zombie horde. Pokra is ill-equipped through Mecha-Football Zombies or Fisherman Zombies, for similar reasons as before. Gallery Question Question What do you think about Pokra? Pokra is my favorite plant Pokra is my least favorite plant I very like Pokra I like Pokra I feel neutral about Pokra I hate Pokra I very hate Pokra See also *Passive attacking plants *Cactus